1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of encapsulating an electrical adapter assembly, and particularly to a method which provides effective shielding and grounding functions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connectors in a computer are connected to each other to transmit electrical signals therebetween. If connectors have the same standard, they can be directly engaged with each other. An electrical adapter is required to electrically connect two connectors which have different standards. The adapter must have good grounding and shielding characteristics, for effective transmission of high speed and high frequency electrical signals.
In earlier times, conventional electrical adapters usually consisted of flat cables or wires. However, the flat cables or wires were not provided with shielding means. With the development of computers, an adapter plate with a shielding cover is now commonly used. The cover is stamped from tinplate.
Referring to FIG. 9, Taiwan Patent Application No. 82206792 discloses such kind of adapter plate and cover. A conventional adapter assembly 6 comprises a first connector 60, a second connector 61, dual stacked adapter plates 62, 63 for electrically connecting the first connector 60 to the second connector 61, and a pair of inner shields 64, and a pair of outer covers 65 covering the inner shields 64. Each inner shield 64 forms a plurality of contact tabs 641 at opposite ends thereof, for electrically contacting conductive shells (not labeled) of the first and second connectors 60, 61, respectively. One shield 64 forms several latches 642 at opposite side walls thereof. The other shield 64 has opposite side walls 642. In assembly, the shield 64 are covered over the adapter plates 62, 63, with the latches 642 latching with the side walls 643. Shielding and grounding is thereby provided. However, the plate-like shields 64 cannot reliably seal off the adapter plates 62, 63. Additionally, the shields 64 are made from tinplates, which are relatively expensive raw materials.
FIG. 10 illustrates Taiwan Patent Application No. 88121901A01, filed on Mar. 31, 2000 by the Applicant of the present invention. The said Application discloses a "Z" shaped adapter assembly 7 which includes a first electrical connector 70, a second electrical connector 71, an adapter plate 72 connecting the first connector 70 to the second connector 71, and a conductive shell 75 covering the first and second connectors 70, 71 and the adapter plate 72. The first and second connectors 70, 71 have first and second tail portions 73, 74 projecting beyond respective opposite surfaces of the plate 72. However, the conductive shell 75 is also plate-like, and is also stamped from a tinplate. Furthermore, pressing force produced during injection molding of the conductive shell 75 can cause the conductive shell 75 to deform inwardly. Upon deformation, the conductive shell 75 can even contact the exposed tail portions 73, 74 of the first and second connectors 70, 71. Such contact results in a short circuit.
Hence, an improved electrical adapter assembly and a method of encapsulating the same are required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.